robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
What does it feel like begin in a Murder game?
(This story can be scary or not, I don't really care, it's supposed to be creepy right? So please don't rate it for being scary, because half of it isn't.) So yeah.I was playing a new murder game that came out yesterday. But... I did my biggest mistake. I joined a murder game. When there were a hacker in it. "I'd like to play a game... Whoever wins survives," he said in the chat. "AND YEAH WHAT HAPPENS IF SOMEONE LOSES?" I scream in chat. "You'll see," he replied. We all continued playing. The murder turned out to be the hacker. We all just continued. I was the sheriff anyway. As someone died, we heard a scream from the game, as it was from real life, from a boy. We all got scared thinking it would happen to us. As i was trying to shoot him, I could hear screams. Screams of the people he was killing. Those terrible... Screams... Got me actually scared. I walked upstairs, and sat in a corner. I waited, in a terrifying silence. ... ... I could not resist. I got up. I walked downstairs. In the results of nobody begin there, but dead realistic-looking bodies. I got my gun out as started walking around, hearing insane laughs from a room. I quietly walked there. In the results, the killer was there and he had an insane grin. He then got up and the grin turned into a serious face. Somehow...? It did? I was curious how he was even moving his face... It was... virtual. Then, he walked away, coming back in a new outfit and with new hats... Pretty much would look like this in real life: As I looked at him, I was afraid. Then he silently started writing. "Congratz my friend! Congratz! You're the big survivor~... You're the choosen one. My name is Marcus. In real life, I'm an orphan. And I'm looking for survivors, and people to kill." "But... I'm the sheriff... I was right behind you yet... You didn't kill me... Did you do this on purpose?" I said, cringing as I went. "Hmm? And what if I did...?" he said. I pointed my gun at him as i had no choice, it was my job. As a sheriff I should be the hero, the one who saves them all. He got out an red, bloody axe.Which terrified me and I pointed my gun at him. "I'm sorry, But killers are not allowed in my town. You've killed so many innocent people that it cannot be forgiven. So now. Drop that axe. Get it off. And don't even think about throwing it, before I call the other police." He smiled... Why would he smile in such a situation? And how? He's gonna die... He's creeping me out. "I can just leave the game. Then when the police comes it'll be your fault. Not mine." He grinned, as he left the game. A few mods came as they could see the people dead in real. They all looked at me. As I got banned. Since that day, I never played murder games anymore. Neither did I think about it with friends. (This story is supposed to be epic, but creepy, not THAT realistic since it's virtual. P.S Banland doesn't really exist)